A SongFic Collection
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: A collection of random, happy or sad, song-fics. Different situations, different universes, and different characters in each one. Enjoy.
1. Beating Hearts Baby

(I was listening to music and I got this idea to make a song fic… ^ . ^ So, enjoy. This is slightly AU. This first chapter is Sakura and Sasuke, but other couples will be mentioned throughout. This is basically a series of one shots. The characters will probably be slightly OoC at times… I apologize.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs used in this crazy random story.

It was a normal day in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, except for at a certain three bedroom house shared by three best friends. They were still known as Team 7 even after all of the years since they had been Genin. An argument was going on and it was clear who it was between since a certain blonde wasn't at home.

"Sasuke, leave me alone! I don't like you anymore! I've told you that over and over again!" A rosette yelled, sighing in exasperation at the black-haired, pale-skinned male that was following her around the house as she tried to clean up.

"Sakura, how can your feelings change so quickly? Just a few years ago, you loved me; at least, that's what you said…" Sasuke pouted slightly. He looked around and sighed, soon he smirked, thinking that Sakura hadn't caught his mischievous look.

Too bad for the Uchiha, she had. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and walked toward her. "Sakura… Can I ask you something?" he grinned.

Sakura nodded hesitantly. "Yes?"

Sasuke cleared his throat once more and for some reason, music began playing in the background.

"_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
the beating of your heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby._

_You...  
You want nothing to do with me.  
You...  
You want nothing to do with me.  
I...  
I don't know what to do with you.  
'Cause you...  
don't know what you do to me."_

Sasuke was singing. He had a nice voice, but the fact that he was singing, to Sakura none-the-less, scared said rosette. The pink-haired girl backed up, but the raven-haired boy came closer, really getting into what he was doing.

"_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
the beating of your heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby._

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
your beating heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby."

Sakura backed up farther, almost tripping, but Sasuke caught her with a strong arm around her waist. She couldn't fight against him. He smelled wonderful and his voice was getting to her. She shook her head and tried pushing away, but Sasuke was having nothing like that.

"_Girl...  
You really got your hold on me.  
Girl...  
You really got your hold on me.  
Go...  
You gotta get away from me.  
'Cause you...  
You want nothing to do with me."_

Sasuke let her push away from him as he continued singing. Sakura's eyes were wide and confused.

"_Baby is this love is for real  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
the beating of your heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby._

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
your beating heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby."

Sakura looked up at him, meeting his eyes, aqua on onyx. She sighed softly and began singing herself.

"_In spite of you,  
even out of view,  
still I love all of you.  
I.. I do. Yeah..._

In spite of you,  
even out of view,  
still I love all of you.  
I.. I do. Well..."

Sasuke looked taken aback for a second and then cracked a grin. He had forgotten how beautiful her singing voice was. He began singing once more.

"_You...  
You want nothing to do with me.  
You...  
You want nothing to do with me."_

Sakura smiled brightly, eyes shining. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms form around her waist protectively. They parted and the rosette leaned against the dark brunette, her back to his chest, his arms around her, their voices matching in harmony.

"_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
your beating heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby._

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
the beating of your heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby."

Sasuke stopped singing, letting Sakura continue the song by herself. He just listened to her voice as she sang the last part of the song.

"_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
your beating heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby."_

The two looked at each other and smiled, and then laughed as a certain loud blonde walked in, eyes wide and filled with a "What the hell?" look.

(The end, how'd you like it? ^ _ ^)


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Homecoming by Hey Monday.

Enjoy the next installment! ^.^

As the raven-haired man began his walk toward Konoha from the relatively small village he was staying in, thoughts of the loud blonde came to his mind. He sighed softly, thinking of the young man's blue eyes, russet skin, and genuinely happy persona. He shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you"

"Oh, he'll never understand…" Sasuke murmured to himself, shaking his head once more. He thought of the day they met, the day he realized why he turned down all the girls. He thought of the blonde's kind smile, the true friendship behind it. He had admitted to himself what he was, but not to anyone else.

"_Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said_

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart"

He came up on the gates; he looked up at the ANBU, one on each side of the gate, sitting on the posts. He was a missing nin for crying out loud, he wouldn't be allowed in. He sighed and turned away, walking around to an unguarded area of the gate, sighing.

"_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart"

At that moment, he felt a presence, no, two presences, behind him. He turned around to face his ex-teammates. He shook his head at their expressions. He had forgotten he had been singing. He looked away. "Hello." He said simply.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "That's all you have to say?" She snapped. She sighed and looked at Naruto, who was looking at the raven-haired man longingly.

The blonde shook his head. "Sasuke… Why are you here?"

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke shook his head. "I wanted to come home."

"This place is not your home." Sakura growled.

Sasuke nodded. "I know." He glared, poofing.

Naruto sighed. "Thank you Sakura…"

Bleh… The ending sucked… But I liked it…


	3. She Walked Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song She Walked Away by Barlow Girl.

I hope you enjoy the story, I was just listening to music and it came to me... Another song fic. ^^)

~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~

_She couldn't take one more day _

_Home was more her prison now_

_ Independence called out _

_She had to get it_

Sakura Haruno sat on her bed, thinking, chewing on her bottom lip. Her aqua eyes looked around her white and pink room and it hit her. She needed out and soon. If she didn't leave this place, she would lose it. She left her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen where her mother sat. She grabbed the car keys off the wall hanger. "I'm going for a drive. I may or may not be home."

_A fight was all she needed _

_To give her reason_

_ She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_ And knew that it was time_

Her mother stood. "You're not leaving," she muttered. "Put the keys down right now, Sakura."

The pink haired girl shook her head, holding back tears already trying to spill over her long lashes. "I have to get out." She muttered, turning away and walking to the door, ignoring her mother's yelling. She slammed the door and went to the black Mustang and started it, pulling out out of the driveway and leaving.

_Now she's driving too fast _

_She didn't care to glance behind _

_And through her tears she laughed _

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

Sakura didn't even bother to look at the speedometer or the speed limit signs. She let the tears run down her pale cheeks, she managed to let out a small chuckle. She looked at the rearview mirror and wiped away the tears, she kissed the palm of her hand and waved at the slowly disappearing town behind her in the mirror.

_I'm finally on my own_

_ Don't try to tell me no _

_There's so much more for me _

_Just watch what I will be_

She felt better, yet still somewhat trapped. Thoughts of names she had been called in school rushed back to her and more tears came to her seafoam eyes. She knew now that no one could tell her no and that she was on her own. She wanted to show them that she could be more than they that thought she could be. She knew what she could be. She knew she could do better than they predicted.

_She walked away _

_Couldn't say why she was leaving _

_She walked away _

_She left all she had believed in _

_She walked away_

She left. Sakura Haruno had left and she wasn't planning on coming back.

_Not a day goes by _

_For the one she's left behind _

_They're always asking why _

_And thoughts of her consume their mind_

_God please let her know _

_The love we tried to show _

_We'd promise anything _

_If you'd just bring her home_

Her mother sat alone all day, wishing and praying that her baby girl would come home soon and fill her life back up with the joy she once had. She sat looking at pictures of the pink haired girl when she was younger and wondering how she came to be how she was.

Her friends were heart broken that she would just up and leave, without even a good-bye. EVen the friends who hadn't treated her well, who thought their life would be perfect without her running around, cried for her. They had taken her for granted, and now they regretted it.

They mourned her, as if she were dead, and they almost led themselves to believe it. In their moments of need, she ahd been there, and now she wasn't.

_Tell her we love her _

_Tell her she's wanted _

_One more thing God _

_Tell her please come home _

_Please come home_

Thoughts filled Sakura's mind as she stopped the car after driving and driving. She let the tears fall and fall, resting her head on the steering wheel. "I shouldn't go back..." she muttered to herself, but inside she was longing for her friends. She didn't know why she left now, it really seemed like a stupid thing to want to do.

_The choice is yours alone now _

_Tell me how this story ends_

She turned the car around and began driving back, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling.


End file.
